The Face of Boe”s Secret
by lauralalalala
Summary: What happened if Jack never told the Doctor that he use to be called the Face of Boe? A shocked Doctor will be suprised to bump into the Face of Boe before he sends his message and dies. Quick short story with a twist. Please read :
1. Intro Arrival

**The Face of Boe"s Secret**

**Sorry this chapters real short but the other one will be longer.**

**Chapter 1: **Intro/ Arrival

I stepped out of my Tardis surprised to see the sun scorching down onto red hot grass.

"Donna you're going to like this!" I yelled to her as she was still in the Tardis. It was like she didn't hear me.

"Two thousand years into the future" I said trying to make her get out of the Tardis.

The Tardis door creaked as Donna walked out.

"Oh shut up!" she said joking as she looked into the sky. "There flying… actual humans flying" she said with amazement.

"Yeah just a simple plastic air bubble controlled by their minds but moved by the wind" I said stating a fact as usual.

"Now that's wizard" she said with enthusiasm.

I bent down and picked a few strands of grass. Donna slowly walked up to me to see what I was doing.

"Amazing I haven't seen this in years" I said surprised that it had been this long.

"It's red?"

"Each season the grass absorbs the heat and it just rewrites the whole pattern."

"It just gets weirder and weirder with you spaceman" Donna said in her joking voice.

"Oh yes!"

Donna and I began to walk in search for a new journey.


	2. Secret Part 1

**Chapter 2: **Secret

We walked down an open ally way.

"I should have wore different shoes if I knew we were going to walk down ally ways" Donna complained.

"Now Donna… no time for complaints."

A beautiful melody echo in the distance.

"Just saying"

"Donna… wait… Shh, do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" she asked confused.

"The singing… it's the Ood" I replied.

"Where's it coming from?"

"There!" I yelled as I pointed my finger down the bright ally way. The three Ood standing in a circle. Donna and I ran towards the Ood as they continued to sing peacefully. Their souls singing were like a church on Sunday. The Ood shuffled closer together as we approached them.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor"

"I'm Donna"

The light turned on the Ood controller. "Doctor, Donna can we serve you in anyway?"

"No you don't need to do anything for us" Donna assured the Ood.

"We serve and care for all humans from aged one to Two thousand and twenty four years old" an Ood replied.

"Two thousand years old? No human can live for that long. Who is living for that long?" I asked confused.

"The Face of Boe"

"Oh right the Face of Boe… of course he's still alive. Can you take me to him?"

"Of course, we serve to help" said all the Ood at once and took out a teleportation device out of their pockets.

"Teleportation? Since when does Ood have that teleportation?" I asked amazed at their technology.

"Since we meet the Face of Boe" one ood replied.

"Please join the circle?" another Ood asked.

One Ood held out it's hand out to Donna and another Ood did the same to me and then waited for us to take it. Donna looked at me and I nodded. We both took the Oods hands and eachothers.


	3. Secret Part 2

**Chapter 2: Secret part 2**

I caught Donna just before she fell face first onto the ground.

"Thanks" she said under her breath.

"Yea it's okay teleportation does that to everyone" I said as I made sure she was flat upon her feet.

"But not you"

"Oh I'm use to it" I said giving her a smile.

"Doctor?" Donna said as she looked over my shoulder like she had seen a ghost. "It's a big face?" Donna said without blinking.

"Now Donna don't be rude" I said and then followed her gaze. "The Face of Boe!" I said as I ran over to him and stood beside him.

"Doctor… a man who changes his face and avoids ageing but burns with the sun with fear and joy throughout him."

"That's me" I said in a joking voice.

"The child of Gallifrey, the centre of time… the only one left."

I bent down to his height and Donna kept her distance.

"How do you know so much about me and I don't know much about you?" I asked curious.

He didn't reply although I was use to that. The Ood walked over to the Face of Boe and Donna slowly shuffled to my side.

"Who are you really?" I asked jumping to conclusions.

"I walked upon the earths surface until the earths crust boiled. I hopped to each planet in the atmosphere by teleport in search for an adventure. I left behind life as I aged everyday, growing old until I became who I am today. I was never a regular human as for it was destiny for me to live forever. I have been this way for as long as I can remember."

No way!!! It can't be Jack… it just can't be.

"Doctor, who is he?" Donna asked with a serious expertion on her face.

"It's Jack but seriously I didn't think you would actually live this long… Jack" I said as I scratched an itch on my head.

"Doctor? He's Jack?" Donna asked confused that she could belay even talk.

"Yes… I am. Rose pulled the time vortex and destroyed the Darleks but she did so much more than that, she brought life…"

"But she couldn't control it so she brought him back forever" I said finishing off Jack sentence.

"But I will not live forever" The Face of Boe said under his breath.

"He's dieing. We as Ood have done everything we can but it just doesn't seem enough" An Ood said.

"No but you can't die" I said as my emotions took over. I placed my hand upon his glass cage.

"There's nothing I can do Doctor" Jack said giving up all hope.

"Don't talk like that" Donna said with sympathy.

"You have to hold on. The message you sent me is true for you too but unfortunally not for me" I assured him.

"What message?" he asked like he didn't know what I was talking about.

"Doctor he doesn't know?" Donna asked confused.

"That's because I'm the one who tells him" I said putting all the clues together. I placed other hand upon the glass cage and whispered one word to him.

"This isn't the last time you will see me but it is the last time I will see you all you have to do is hang on" I said as I stood up on my feet. "Don't give up hope."

Donna looked at me like she was just full of confusion. The Ood formed a circle and held their hands out just like before.

"Goodbye Doctor" Said the true Face of Boe who will and always be Captain Jack Harkness.

Donna and I took the Oods hands.

"Goodbye Jack" Donna said.

"Goodbye young and beautiful Donna Noble" Jack said as he began to flirt.

"Not now Jack" I laughed. The Ood pressed the teleport button.

Location = Outside the Tardis.

"Doctor what did you say to Jack?" Donna asked.

I opened up the Tardis door as I creaked like usual.

"Sometimes there are things that never happened although if your at the eye of the storm you remember the loss but really it doesn't need saying.

I walked into the Tardis and Donna followed.

Okay this was something that just popped in my head and I sort of rushed it so sorry for spelling mistakes and punctuation. And also it very short and hasn't got much descriptive stuff in it but I'm sure it's just a story to browse read. 


End file.
